She's Not Yuki
by Sweet Sacrafice
Summary: Sia 'Hondoka' is Yuki's twin that the Kuran's got rid of at birth because she was to fragile. But when Sia ends up at the academy she puts the entire night class and Zero in a whirl of things they've never imagined.
1. Sia the twin?

**I was up early last night planning this idea out, it all started with me talking to my mom about what she would do if I had a twin {and no what they do to the twin in this story was not her answer I just had a crazy thought during that conversation}.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter One: Sia, the twin?

She looked at the silver haired vampire hunter, with her chocolate brown eyes starting to tear up as he called her the name of her twin. It had been so long since Sia had thought about her twin, and now out of the blue this boy was calling her it. She wondered if he knew anything about her, of course he didn't. The only people who knew about her were Yuki, Kaname, her parents, the Night Class, and now headmaster. Every person in the Day Class had their memory of her twin so they would not mistake Sia for her. He had been the exception though, he had been her twin's partner since he had came to the Academy. She took a deep breath and spoke to him, "I am very sorry, but my name is Sia Hondoka, Yuki is my twin." She turned away from him and started to walk away.

"Wait!" he grabbed her arm, stopping her from walking away. Sia spun around and looked at him once again, a frown on her face. "Do you know where Yuki is? Have you heard anything from her? Please I need to know, if you know anything I'm asking you as nicely as possible to tell me so I don't have to force it out of you." he hissed at her urgently.

Sia's eyes widened, this wasn't something this boy wanted to hear, but she didn't want any trouble with him so again she spoke, "Yuki has left to get married to Kaname-Sama so they can finally live their life as queen and kings of the Kuran family together."

He glared at her with a hateful look, she didn't understand why he was so angry, but even so she found herself being pinned against a wall by him. He had the Bloody Rose gun pointed against her head, "Your like them aren't you?" he growled in her ear, "A vampire with no heart, a monster who only wishes for blood."

Sia teared up, shutting her brown eyes and taking a couple breaths to keep from crying in front of him. She shook her head, "I'm not like my siblings, when I was born my mother turned me human and gave me away to a human family. She didn't want me, I was fragile and shy. I could never be a good enough wife for Kaname. They thought Yuki was the best thing ever, and I just wasted air by being near her."

His eyes opened widely as he backed away from her, she practically collapsed on the floor in front of him, feeling scared and out of breath. She looked back up at him, tears streaming down her face. "I-I'm sorry Sia, are you okay?" he asked softly.

She nodded, still silently crying on the inside as she wiped her tears. "It's fine, there's no reason to feel sorry for someone like me." she replied, getting off the ground, "I hope you will forgive me for the bad news and for wasting your time with my pathetic excuse for a life story. I'll see you in the morning." she slowly brushed herself off and walked away.

{Line Break}

Zero stared at the ceiling, guilty feelings taking over him. That girl had a tragic life and he treated her like shit, as if she hadn't already had enough of being treated that way in her life. He felt hatred against himself, he had felt guilty before but why was that with Sia he felt more guilty then he had felt in his entire life? He took a breath, maybe it was because she looked just like Yuki? No. That couldn't be it. Sia was different then Yuki, she was more fragile and shy. He had just met this girl though, why did he already have such intense emotions for her? He couldn't understand it, but he needed to know why. No matter what.

"Z-Zero, it's time for breakfast just so you know." Sia shyly informed him, standing outside his door. He waited for her to completely walk away before he got up to change into day clothes. He exited his room and walked over to the table and sat down across from Sia to eat. "M-morning Zero." she stuttered nervously, her whole face flushed.

"Morning Sia." he muttered, taking a sulky bite of his food.

Headmaster walked in, "You two aren't going to school today, I already called you in." Zero and Sia both looked at him with confused looks. "Kaname has came wishing to speak to you both."

Sia looked down with a frightened look on her face and Zero clutched his hand onto the chair. As if on cue Kaname walked in.

**Ooo Suspense! What is Kaname here to tell them? Find out in the next chapter and please R&R, thank you very much.**


	2. Sibling Tension A Hatred Beyond Hate?

**Welcome to another chapter of 'She's not Yuki', I really appreciate all the subscribers I received from this story and my one reviewer was very nice to (: You guys really inspire me to write so I would love to get your thoughts on my story, thank you very much! Now for chapter two!**

Chapter Two: Sibling Tension- A Hatred Beyond Hate?

Sia couldn't face Kaname, she kept her head down and was extremely grateful that Zero was here with her. She could feel his hand brush against her back that was pressed against the chair. His hand stayed clutched to her seat like he would kill anyone who would try to hurt her. It made her feel safe and cared about, two things she had never felt before... what was she thinking? Zero had just met her, why would her feel special feelings toward her? Kaname had told her a million times that she was put on this world as a scar, not a normal human being. No one cared for her, she was meant to be alone and in the dark for the rest of her life.

He'd also threatened her before, his words from the threat ran through her head: _"Even if someone did care for you, or make you feel special, I would eliminate them. You do not deserve the happiness for hurting Yuki. You will always be alone and uncared for, as you deserve. This I swear to you, and maybe one day you will fell the pain you've caused this world for being born."_

Sia still remembered the harsh, mentally abusive things Kaname had scarred her with. Sia had almost caused Yuki to die when they were born because of how fragile they both were born. Sia was never supposed to be alive, she was only pieces and parts of Yuki that she had absorbed before she was born. Yuki had almost died because of the unexpected, stripped child birth. If Sia had never been born things would be fine for Yuki and she would have never had a risk of dying. It was all Sia's fault. And she knew it for a fact just like everyone else who knew about her- besides Zero -did.

Sia shook away her thoughts finally and watched the equally bone chilling glares that Kaname and Zero shared. Sia noticed that Zero was now in front of her, protectively standing. The feeling of being safe and cared for was back again and this time Sia could actually take in the feeling. It was amazing to her, how could two emotions feel so strong? She wanted to hug Zero but she didn't, she knew she was being crazy and that he definitely didn't like her back.

After the long and tension-filled silence, Kaname opened his mouth, his eyes never meeting with either of them as he spoke, "Sia and Zero, the two people I hate most now partners. What a coincidence." he smirked to himself.

Suddenly Sia realized something, that made her face hot with anger. She met Kaname's eyes, her look determined and filled with hatred. "Where is Yuki, shouldn't you keep the girl safe? We all know she's in danger. So where is she?"

Kaname laughed, "_My _Yuki is safer than she would have ever been at the academy." the hateful words were directed more towards Zero than Sia, and then it hit her. He was in love with Yuki, that was why he'd had such a bad reaction to her. He hated Kaname more than anything for taking her away from him. And that's why he was being so protective over Sia, wasn't it? It was only because she looked just like Yuki, and nothing else... Kaname was right, she didn't deserve to be cared for. All the feeling she thought Zero had towards her were feeling toward Yuki and nothing more.

"She's not yours Kaname," Zero's hissed words shook Sia out of thought, "Yuki is only your wife. Being her husband does not mean you own her. You don't own anyone but yourself. And if you don't remember that I wont think twice before killing your ass."

Kaname suddenly had Zero pinned down, his face was beside Zero's ear and Sia could barely hear the words he whispered so harshly, "You've got it all wrong, I will kill you first. But before I kill you I'll kill who I came here to kill."

Kaname smiled an evil smile at Sia, and in a matter of seconds he had his hand wrapped around Sia's neck and was picking her up like she was a mere feather. "K-Kaname... p-p-please don't. You-Your hurting me..." Sia choked out. His grip on her neck only got tighter, making her gasp for air as much as she could.

"Let. Her. Go." Zero growled, the blood rose was pointed against Kaname's head.

Kaname laughed harshly, "Your no fun Kiyru," he dropped Sia down with a loud _thump!_ Leaving Sia to curl up on the ground crying and trying to get back all the air she'd lost.

"Leave now. Or I will kill you." Zero growled again.

Kaname looked at him, "Whatever pleases you but I will be back for Sia, she will be murdered by my own hands or innocent people will die." and with that he stalked away.

The words only made Sia cry more, she leaned against the wall to continue crying her eyes out. Zero sat down by her and pulled her onto his lap, stroking her hair and hugging her close. Sia started to feel better, a small smile formed on her face. And for the first time ever Sia felt something she thought she could never have in her entire life, she felt love. She knew somewhere inside her mind that it was only for Yuki, not for her, but she still held onto it for as long as she possibly could because she knew in her heart she never wanted this moment to end.

**A little fluff at the end never hurt anyone! (: With that I must leave you, I'd also really love to hear your thoughts and predictions. Is Sia right, is Zero's love only for Yuki? And how far will Kaname go to end Sia's life? Stay tuned to find out.**


End file.
